Alpha
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bella adalah alpha yang setia, dan warna kuning untuk musim gugurnya: Antonio. / domestic!AU /


**Alpha  
><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Spain/Belgium. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: domestic!au.

_(Bella adalah alpha yang setia, dan warna kuning untuk musim gugurnya: Antonio.)_

* * *

><p>Bella adalah Achernar yang loyal untuk menjadi alpha rasi Eridanus. Dan barangkali sesetia Betelgeuse untuk Orion. Bisa disebut bahwa Antonio adalah Eridanus untuk Achernar-nya dan Orion untuk Betelgeuse-nya, Bella. Bella ialah istananya. Tempatnya mengabdi, tempatnya berlokasi, tempatnya berdiri. Berdiri menjadi pengindahnya, membuat dunia lupa bahwa Antonio sama saja dengan rasi lain di muka bumi; biasa dan penuh minus, tetapi Bella memperindahnya dengan senyumnya dan pengabdiannya.<p>

Setidaknya, itu yang ingin dibuktikan Bella. Melalui kotak-kotak cokelat muda yang diisinya dengan pakaian-pakaiannya, serta buku-buku masa remajanya.

"Kau yakin?" Antonio masih tersenyum ketika bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Bella mengangguk cepat, rambutnya berayun, mengeper dan memantul di atas bahunya.

"Pekerjaanmu di sini—"

"Pekerjaan tak masalah karena aku bisa mencarinya di lain tempat."

Antonio membantu Bella memindahkan kotak yang telah penuh ke luar kamar, dan dia kembali memandang wanitanya. Selingkar emas putih di jari manis mereka berkata bahwa Antonio bisa melakukan apapun untuk memerintah Bella sekarang, tetapi Bella-lah yang memerintah dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, _mijn lieveling_. Titik. Jangan tanya kenapa lagi, ya."

Kotak yang baru pun kenyang akan barang-barang Bella yang berikutnya.

* * *

><p>Bella adalah kuning jika Antonio mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya adalah musim gugur.<p>

"Tapi karirmu ..." Antonio membenarkan letak syal Bella. Aspal di sekitar kaki mereka mengilap karena cahaya lampu toko-toko sekitar, sesekali bayangan mereka dipijak kerumunan. Dan mereka hanya perlu menuju satu tempat lagi untuk memastikan bahwa perut mereka akan kenyang malam ini, sebelum melanjutkan acara beres-beres besok pagi.

Bella hanya mendongak sambil tersenyum. Antonio diingatkan akan kucing yang sering diajak Feliciano bermain setiap kali dia berkunjung ke rumah sepupu jauhnya itu. Tidak, Antonio tidak mengatakan bahwa Bella sama seperti kucing—kalau iya, kalau begitu dia apa? Kucing jantan yang berjalan dengan dua kaki?—tetapi dia hanya memetaforakan senyuman Bella yang memang semanis lengkung bibir kucing.

"... Kau ... kau menitinya dari bawah. 'Kan sayang kalau dibuang begitu saja?" Antonio tidak tahan untuk tidak menjadikan tangannya sebagai kalung di tubuh mungil Bella.

"Lebih sayang lagi kalau aku melewatkan banyak waktu denganmu."

* * *

><p>Teruntuk pada teratai yang tidak pernah meninggalkan air, engkaulah inspirasi Bella.<p>

Bella menggambar bunga itu di sudut kertas yang diberikan Antonio. Kertas itu diberikan agar dia bisa merancang seperti apa taman yang ingin dia miliki di rumah baru mereka di Madrid sana. Lalu dia menghampiri Antonio yang baru saja pulang mengurus berkas finalisasi pindah tugas ke kampung halamannya.

"_Mijn lieveling, mijn lieveling_," denting panggilan itu menggelitik telinga Antonio. O, betapa sukanya dia membayangkan tarian huruf-huruf itu—yang bergulung dengan sempurna—di dalam lidah Bella. Darah Belgia yang turut mengalir ke pita suara Bella, betapa Antonio mencintainya. Membuat Bella semakin gemilang, jika dia diizinkan berhiperbola ria.

"Ya, _mi bella?_"

Bella menghadiahkan kertas itu ke depan wajah Antonio yang sedang melonggarkan dasinya di sofa. "Tahu apa jadinya teratai tanpa air?"

"Mm ... tidak akan hidup?"

"Kalau begitu, aku teratainya," dia memeluk Antonio dari balik sofa. "Jangan ragukan keputusanku, oke? Aku benar-benar rela pensiun dini—sangat dini sekali—untuk bisa ikut denganmu ke Madrid."

"Kadang aku ingin tahu betapa seriusnya kau—"

"—Seserius teratai yang haus air, Antonio."

"Kau kuliah hingga strata dua hanya agar bisa menjadi pekerja bank yang berposisi bagus, tapi kau melepaskannya begitu saja tepat satu bulan setelah kau mendapat itu semua? Di sana tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kaubisa—"

"Memang tidak ada," Bella terkekeh di leher Antonio. "Tapi aku bisa menjamin diriku bahagia jika dekat denganmu. Aku berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu, 'kan? Maka kaulah yang terpenting. Mengabdi padamu adalah keharusan. Kenapa harus ada prioritas lain kalau aku serius ingin menjadi pendamping yang baik untukmu?"

"Kalau begitu, aku beruntung mendapatkanmu," Antonio menggerakkan jemarinya berulang-ulang di lengan Bella yang melingkar pada dirinya. Halus seperti kata-kata barusan. Aroma kakao Belgia menguar menapaskan hasratnya untuk mencium itu lebih dekat. Bibir Antonio pun mewujudkannya.

"Tidak. Aku yang beruntung, karena aku bertemu laki-laki yang bisa membuatku melepas segalanya, hanya untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuknya yang sudah menjadi yang terbaik untukku."

Gemerincing rasa sudah berganti menjadi dentang lonceng kasih, yang mengalir lewat tatapan. Antonio bisa menemukan masa depannya di mata Bella. Karena Bella sudah meruntuhkan masa lalunya untuk menyajikan masa depan baru yang terjamin kehangatannya untuk Antonio.

**end.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>quickfact<strong>:

- alpha adalah sebutan untuk "bintang utama" dari sebuah rasi  
>- <em>mijn lieveling<em> = sayangku / my dear / my darling. netherlands, okay? if something goes wrong with this choosing, feel free to correct me!

* * *

><p>AN: bebas adalah pilihan seorang perempuan. tetapi mengabdi pada siapapun yang dia cintai adalah keharusan.


End file.
